The Changster Chronicles: Like Family, Like Amy
by SuperAzn
Summary: A look into Mike's "first girlfriend"…sort of….


**Title**: Like Family, Like Amy  
**Rating: **G**  
Ships: **Mike/OC... somewhat**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters nor do I own Glee or any songs that are being used in this or any future fics I make.  
**Author's Note: **This is one of the many installments of the Changster Chronicles. :) It is also supposed to be during Mike's freshmen year.**  
Summary: **A look into Mike's "first girlfriend"... sort of.

Five o'clock. That was the time that Mike's father, Henry, would be coming home from the doctor's office. Although he didn't work in Lima, he was a rather popular doctor. Especially since he had that type of reputation back in China. But his father worked in Dayton so it wasn't that far but it does take him away from the family a lot. His mother, Shui-ya, was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Mike, well, he was in his room studying for Chinese school. He overall hated going there. Especially because he can only speak in Chinese rather than English. English apparently was frowned upon if spoken in class. Unless it was before the lesson or asking a question on how to say a certain word, there was a high chance that he would be punished for speaking English. And to top it all off… they never called him Mike or even Michael. They always called him Da-wei. He knew the reason why his parents gave him Da-wei as his middle name but he still hated it overall. If they wanted him to be called Da-wei so badly, why didn't they just give him that as his first name rather than his last name. Mike looked down at the paper in front of him and he couldn't even think of what the answer was. It was something about Chinese philosophy or something like that but he honestly couldn't think of the answer. But he was thankful that he only had to get through that year and then once turned fifteen, he could finally stop going to Chinese school. That was the agreement him and his parents came up with and he was hoping they would uphold to it.

A car pulled up and the young teenage boy looked out his window. Of course, it was his dad, walking in from a hard day. Shaking his head, he continued to do some of his homework. It was quiet in the house… as always and it was driving him nuts. He then decided to go on his computer and go on iTunes to put on some music. At least if anything that would help him stay concentrated on his homework._ "One more question… just one more question…" _Mike thought to himself. He then decided just to write any answer and then just continued to listen to the music. Smiling, a song that one of his friends at school gave him started to play. It was Super Junior M's version of U. He knew that the band is mostly considered a boy band and a lot of girls at Chinese school go nuts over them. But he had to admit, they really did make good music. Especially ones that he could dance to. He got out of his chair and pushed it in a bit, then proceeded to open his door to make sure his parents weren't about to walk in on him. After several seconds, it seemed that the coast was clear and he was able to dance. He remembered his friend showing him some of the dance moves from the original Korean version of the music video for the song and he tried to remember what they were but then decided to just wing it and dance his own thing. Although the dancing felt a little awkward to him because there wasn't a lot of room to dance to begin with, he made the best of it.

_Knock…knock…_ Mike quickly stopped dancing and turned down the music and sat back in his chair, making it look like he was still doing his homework. "Come in…" he said. The door opened and it was Henry .A gulp. Mike didn't know why his father would come into his room. "What's all the racket that's coming from here?" he asked. Mike shook his head. "Nothing." He was keeping it a secret that he was dancing. Henry took one look around the whole room and shaking his head, he back to the family room. But before he left his son, he said, "You better come down soon because it's almost time for dinner and your auntie and cousin are coming over," he said.

_"Auntie and cousin?"_ the young teenager thought to himself. He had so many aunties and cousins, that are in no way blood related to him that he couldn't think of which one would come over during a time like this. Or why they would come over to begin with. Mike sighed and plugged his earphones into his computer and closed his eyes listening to the music. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone else until dinner. He dozed off and his door flung open. Now he knew which auntie and cousin it was. Opening one eye, there stood a girl, who was Chinese as well and her arms were crossed. It was Shuo-huang, a girl that was in Chinese school with him. And he knew for sure that she wasn't related to him because she always tried to date him. In fact, the only reason why they are called cousins was because Shou-huang's mother and his mom were really good friends. And his dad always said "Cousin" whenever one of Shui-ya's friend's children come over. "What is it, Shuo-huang?" he asked, groaning.

The girl smirked. She was petite, like all the girls at school, wore her hair down but had two small braids at the side, and always had a bossy attitude. Especially when it came to trying to get Mike to come down. "Da-wei, it's time for dinner. And you still have to take me out on a date," she said. Mike's jaw dropped. "Since when was she this straight forward about wanting to date me?" he thought. The girl stepped forward and leaned towards him, her face near his. "你约会我," she said. Desperately, Mike spun around in his chair, facing his computer so she wouldn't try to ask him to date her again. As nicely as possible, he replied, "不，我不会和你约会。As much as you wish I would… I can't." Standing up, he walked passed her and headed downstairs to the living room to greet Shou-huang's mother.

Shuo-huang was not pleased, and nowhere near it. "_Why won't he say yes to me? I'm perfect for him even Auntie Shui-ya said so…_" she thought. She turned around and walked downstairs, still trying to think of ways to get Mike to agree to go on a date with her and marry her. She was even hoping for there to be an arranged marriage between the two of them just like how their parents had arranged marriages. As she was daydreaming about Mike and her at the altar, she accidently stepped on the end of the stair and tripped. Mike, who was at the bottom, quickly saw this and caught her. A grin appeared on Shuo-huang's face. Her face close to Mike's face and she tried to kiss him. Realizing this, Mike quickly turned his head and she ended up kissing him on the cheek. Unfortunately for him, his mother caught this and took a picture of them. "Mom!" he yelled at her. A giggle escaped from his mother's lips and she walked back to the kitchen.

Completely mortified, he looked at Henry, who was sitting and doing his work. "Da-" Mike began to say before Henry cut him off. "Michael," he said. "You know how your mother is." Mike put Shuo-huang down and began creeping into the kitchen, hoping to get his hands on the camera.

"Michael?" Shuo-huang asked, following him. Mike stopped. "Yes," he said, stopping. "That's my first name. Da-wei's my middle name. I thought you knew this already, Amy." He had known her Western name ever since they were little and kept a note of it in case. He always had a feeling she hated her first name. And it turned out, he was right. "Don't call me that," the young teenage girl snapped at him. "Well I won't call you your western name if you help me get my mom's camera and delete the picture of you kissing me on the cheek," he whispered at her. "只要你去和我的约会," Shuo-huang said, eagerly. Mike had a feeling that she would pull the "Go on a date with me" card. Groaning in defeat, he said, "好的。我会去和你约会。" Shuo-huang clapped her hands, happy that he agreed to go on a date with her and looked at her mother and his mother talking in the kitchen.

The two of them tiptoed to the kitchen and they put their quickly thought plan into action. Shuo-huang was to ask the two older women what the best places for dates were while Mike quickly grabbed his mother's camera from the counter and delete the picture. When Shuo-huang asked them, both her mother and Shui-ya said "Dim Sum." Mike couldn't delete the picture in time and he knew that. Mostly because all three women were looking at him and asking him if he was going to take Shuo-huang out on a date. Giving up, Mike nodded, annoyed, but he managed to make it look like he was looking through pictures and deleted the targeted picture.

Sighing, Mike went to the table with the rest of the family and Shou-huang and her mother and ate dinner. Mike wanted to die from that moment because he wanted to get out of the date but it was too late. Their date was set for the following evening and well… what happens during it is another story…


End file.
